Time Of The Twins
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Sarah and Jareth's twin children, having been raised seperately their entire lives, finally meet up and find their parents. All complainers shall be tipped head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench.
1. Prologue/And, umm...umm....Chapter One! ...

Disclaimer: Umm....I own only the characters of Trevor and Victoria. I don't own Laby. I don't even own the names of Trevor and Victoria. I'm just borrowing them from some friends, so, just to make it clear, I own the characters of Trevor and Victoria, but not their names. And I don't own the plot, either. I'm just forcing it out of the little plot bunny that's been running around in my head all day. 

Prologue

Lightning flashed, thunder clapped, and rain poured down over the Underground. Screams of terror filled the night as distruction seemed to reign. Meanwhile, two snow-white owls, each carrying a white fledgling, flew away from the destruction and through a portal that closed as soon as they entered it. Landing behind an abandoned building on Earth, the owls transformed, revealing themselves to be the Goblin King Jareth, his wife, Sarah, and two small babies.

Sarah looked at each of her beautiful children, then up at her husband. "What are we going to do, Jareth?" she asked, her voice filled with a fear she wasn't used to feeling. Jareth only shook his head. "We've already been over this, Love. We've got to place them in seperate homes to be raised, or else their magic will be sensed and they'll not be safe. Meanwhile, we'll return to the Underground, hide until it's safe to attempt to take back what's ours, then, if either or both of us survive the final battle, return for our children." 

Sarah nodded. Yet she hated to leave behind her beautiful twins. She cried a single tear for each one. Jareth saw this and turned each tear into a teardrop shaped diamond, then hung each from teh tip of a crescent moon, and placed one around the necks of each of his children. Sarah wrote the twins' names on a note for each basket, then Jareth took the boy and she the girl, and they seperated to find a different home for each on opposite sides of the town.

Chapter 1

18 Years Later....

Victoria's head snapped up as she heard the whacking sound of her math teacher's ruler on her desk. It seemed she had been caught daydreaming again. It wasn't that she didn't want to pay attention. But it seemed her dreams, both in the daytime and at night, were filled with a fantasy world she just couldn't quite put her finger on, despite the fact that it felt so familiar to her. It just wasn't fair that she was being plagued like this.

As class finally ended and she headed to her locker, Victoria fingered the necklace she always wore. Her parents had told her that it had been on her neck when they found her, and had never seen anything like it. Victoria rarely brought out out from beneath her shirt, and when she did, looking at it took her mind back to her dreams. She was starting to wonder if there was some sort of connection. She was just glad her next class, and the last of the day, was drama, where she could see Trevor, her best friend.

Victoria slid easily into her chair as she got into the room and Trevor immediatly headed over. It was amazing the two were friends, really. All they had in common was a love for drama and the same birthday. There, the similarities stopped. While Victoria sometimes complained that something wasn't fair and the fact that she enjoyed magic, she was practical. Trevor was a dreamer, with his head in the clouds and his nose in a fantasy book, and dreams of someday being a famous actor.

While Trevor's hair was blond, and he had mis-matched eyes, which seemed to make him believe he must be non-human, Victoria had long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. While Trevor enjoyed things like capes and costumes and had a flare for the dramatic, Victoria prefered jeans and a sweater for working on the set or hanging lights. While Victoria had a firm grip on reality except for her daydreams, Trevor lived in a fantasy world. Opposites definately attracted when it came to the two friends.

"Hey, Vick, how's it go-" Trevor stopped in mid-question, his eyes traveling down to the necklace around Victoria's neck. She tilted her head, questioningly. "Is something wrong, Trevor?" she asked. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Victoria's eyes went down to the silver crescent moon with the tiny tear-drop shaped diamond hanging between the tips. She must have forgotten to put it back under her shirt.

Victoria shrugged. "I don't know. I just know I've had it all my life, and I've never taken it off," she told him, fingering it again. Trevor nodded, quietly, then withdrew something from beneath his shirt. "Same with this," he answered. Victoria looked at Trevor's necklace, then back at her own, then up in his, wide-eyed. "They're exactly the same," she said, softly. That was when the instructor sent Trevor to his own seat. "We can talk about it after class," he told her, before running off to change into his costume. Victoria just nodded, tucked the necklace back beneath her shirt, then headed up into the sound booth to work on cues for the one-act they were working on. 


	2. Freaky Visions and Glowing Necklaces

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 2

Trevor and Victoria walked to Victoria's house after school. It was not an unusual sight to see the two best friends walking together. The had chosen Victoria's house because her parents wouldn't be home until later that evening, and she was an only child, and they needed to talk privately. Along the way, to keep from rousing suspicion from anyone who might overhear any snipits of conversation, they spoke of normal things, such as the dance that was coming up.

When they got upstairs to Victoria's room and sat on her floor, they pulled out their necklaces again. Victoria brought up the subject first. "This is so weird," she said. Why would our parents, who don't even know eachother, give us each the exact same necklace? And why have we never seen any other necklaces even similar to this? And our parents are middle class. How could they afford diamonds this big?" Trevor shook his head, just as confused as she was.

"I don't know any of the answers to that, Vick. But I do know neither of my sisters got necklaces like this, and I know they wouldn't get me something like this just because I'm adopted." Victoria nodded. "Same with my parents," she replied. The two friends looked at eachother, still not sure what to think about having the exact same necklaces from their time of birth. Then Trevor looked down at the necklaces again.

"Look," he said. "They've started glowing..." Victoria frowned. "How weird..." They both blinked simultaniously. The image that crossed both their minds was that of a destroyed land, of a castle partialy in ruins over-looking the entire area. Even though the vision only lasted for a brief second, the two each saw enough to know that something terrible had happened somewhere. Then they looked into eachother's eyes, realizing they had each seen the same thing.

Victoria couldn't hold back her curiosity, now. She had to know. "Do you...do you have strange, recurring dreams, both at night and as day dreams?" she asked. Trevor nodded. "Yeah. There's a castle, like the one we just saw. And a huge maze..." Victoria nodded enthusiasticaly. "And fairies, and goblins everywhere..."she continued. Neither needed to say another word. They both knew they had been dreaming the exact same thing, and that something weird was going on.


	3. It's Time

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 3

In the small shelter they had set up for themselves 18 years ago, Jareth awoke, shaking Sarah gently. "Wake up," he told her. Sarah looked at her husband as she awoke, immediatly alert. "What is it?" she asked, alarm starting to rise in her voice. "Have we been found?" Jareth shook his head. "It's the twins. They've found eachother. I sensed the magic coming from them. It's weak, though, because they still don't know the whole truth."

There was silence only for a moment. Jareth quickly broke it. "How do you think they'll react?" he asked. His wife looked confused. "How do I think they'll react to what?" Jareth wondered how she could be confused. "To our going to them, telling them the truth, and bringing them home, of course." Sarah's eyes went wide. "We can't bring them back yet, Jareth. It's still so dangerous, and I don't want them to get hur-" She was silenced by Jareth's finger on her lip.

"There's nothing we could do to prevent them from getting hurt while on Earth, Sarah. And yet they've grown up quite well." With this he brought up a crystal, though it was dangerous to do so, as it might alert the enemy to there whereabouts. Still, he wished to calm his wife, and showing her Victoria and Trevor would do the trick. "See? They're just fine, right now. Besides, the time has come to make a counter-attack on Doriath to reclaim what's ours, and the two of us together aren't strong enough, not with so much magic gone from the underground.

The twins will bring new life to it. It will alert Doriath to the fact that we're alive and well and so are our children when the Labyrinth starts regenerating, but that will take a day or two for him to notice, and that's all the time we need." Sarah nodded, though she still worried. "Communicate with Trevor first, then," she told him. "He'll take the message to his sister. And show him how to make a crystal so he can convince her. We've watched them enough to know it will take more than Trevor telling her for her to believe." Jareth nodded in agreement, and layed back down, concentrating on entering his son's dreams.


	4. Trevor's Dream

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 4

Trevor tossed and turned in his bed all night. He was too nervous about what was going on with him and Victoria to sleep well. That was when the dream started. In it, he was surrounded by a white glow, and nothing else. Before him stood an older man who seemed to look much like himself. This man even had the same mis-matched eyes. "Trevor, you must listen to me," the man said. Trevor's voice trembled. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Jareth smiled softly. "You don't recognize me, Trevor? I'm your father. Your real father." The young man nodded. "I've always wondered about you and Mother," he said. "Tell me. What happened to her? Is she alive or dead. Are you alive or dead? Why was I given up for adoption? And what's going on with me and Victoria?" Those were the questions that had been running through his mind, the first few all his life.

The Goblin King took a deep breath, ready to answer each and every one of his son's questions. "Don't worry, Trevor. Your mother and I are still very much alive. As for why you were given up for adoption, danger appeared in our land shortly after you were born. It was nescessery to hide you and your twin sister on Earth, as well as from eachother. And I believe that also answers your last question." Then Trevor knew the truth.

"Victoria is my twin sister, isn't she?" he asked. Jareth nodded. "When we brought you to Earth, your mother, an Earthling herself, was very saddened at having to leave you. She cried a single tear for each of you, and those tears I turned into the diamonds you and Victoria wear around your neck. I chose diamonds because they are, unlike the crystals I normaly use, they are rare and precious, just like you and your sister are to your mother and myself."

Trevor's eyes went wide. Crystals? Then...no wonder his father seemed so familiar. His father was Jareth, King of the Goblins, and a Fae. He knew he couldn't have been completely human! And if his mother had been from Earth...."Our land is the Underground, the Labyrinth, isn't it, Father?" Jareth nodded. "You recognize me even more, then, now that you know my complete identity. Your mother, Sarah, and I know all about the movie that was made of that one part of our lives. She was quite intent on saving her brother, your uncle, however, and didn't realize the love we shared until much later."

Trevor smiled slightly, then frowned as he remembered his father's mention of danger. "Tell me more about the danger the Underground is in, Father." Jareth sighed. He had been trying to avoid this, though he knew he couldn't. "The danger lies in the war-lord Doriath. He attacked with a strong army that easily overwhelmed the goblins. The only weakness is that they are all united by his mind. If we find a way to cut off Doriath's head, he will die, and his army will disappear forever." This confused Trevor. "Then why has his head not yet been cut off?" Jareth sighed, knowing full well he should not have expected his son to understand everything. "Until we can do that, his soldiers are practicaly invincible, and my magic is no use against them. It's not strong enough. It would take the combined efforts of 5 Fae, atleast. Unfortunatly, even with you and Victoria, we only have three, and the two of you are only half Fae, making you weaker."

Trevor shook his head, stubborn. Victoria and I can help you. We are more than the sum of our parts. She and I may only be half Fae, but we are twins, and thus have a strong bond. Three alone may not be able to do the job at hand, Father, but three combined, I believe, can. Victoria and I have both been having the same dreams, as of late." Jareth nodded. He had thought so. "Then the time has come," the King told his son," to make our move." 

Trevor grinned. "Just tell me how to convince Vickie that this is real and then how to get to you and Mother," he said. Jareth nodded. "First off, to convince Victoria, simply concentrate on forming a crystal, and it will appear. Second, to get to us, all the two of you have to do is wish yourselves to be with us, together, at the same time. Say it aloud, so you can get the timing right." Trevor nodded. His father was right. The time had come. It was with those last words, telling him how to convince Victoria and how to get to him and Sarah, that Jareth left his son to sleep the rest of the night. 


	5. Coming Home

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 5

Glad the next day was Saturday, Trevor spent most of his free-time in his room, practicing making crystals so that it would be effortless when he went to show Victoria. When he decided he was ready, he ran down the street to her house, very excited about the news he was about to give her. "Vickie?" he asked, knocking on the door. "Vickie!" He grinned as she opened the door." I know what's goin' on," he told her, proudly.

Victoria raised an eyebrow as it sank in what Trevor was telling her. "How can you have figured it out already?" she asked. Trevor grinned, excited. "We're twins!" he told her. "Our father came to me last night in a dream and told me everything!" Victoria just shook her head and pulled him inside so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention, then up to her room. 

"Now," she said, "will you please explain to me what you're talking about?" Her friend nodded. "I was having trouble sleeping last night, and then I had this dream. A man who looked a lot like an older version of me came to me in my dream and said he was our father! And he told me about the necklaces and about the danger our world is in. Victoria, our parents are Jareth and Sarah! You know, from Labyrinth? We belong in the Underground!"

Victoria just shook her head again. "Trevor, I know you love fantasy and all, and I know you want desperately for that to be true, but Labyrinth is just a movie. It's not real." Trevor took a deep breath before responding. "It is real, Vickie! Watch!" Trevor then produced a crystal, handing it to her. Victoria looked at the perfect round crystal in her hand, then at Trevor. There was no where he could have hidden it.

"What danger is our world in, and how do we get to our parents?" she asked her brother. Trevor explained everything to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Victoria and Trevor looked around themselves, they found themselves in a forest glen. On the other side of a small creek was a crude shelter, which must be where their parents were. Victoria looked around in wonder, her practical mind wondering how the sky could be blue and orange at the same time. Magic, of course. Victoria loved magic, but the only magic she knew was part science, part illusion. Nothing more.

Trevor, meanwhile, looked around in complete awe. He had always dreamed of being in the Underground, and now he was here. Not only that, but his parents, his _real_ parents, lived in that small shelter just across the creek from them, _and_ his best friend was his twin sister! Despite the danger his father said was a threat to their home, their land, Trever felt more at peace than he ever had.

"Come on," Trevor said, taking Victoria's hand as he started running towards the stream. "Mother! Father! We're home!" he called out. Jareth and Sarah, hearing it, stepped outside. Jareth, knowing his wife would want to hug their children as soon as possible, used his magic to teleport them across the stream, which would be easier than stopping them to get them to use the stepping stones instead of trying to wade across.

Sarah quickly gathered her twin children into her arms, tears of joy streaming down her face. Jareth, in turn, wrapped his arms around all three of them. His family was together again at last. The happiness wouldn't last long, though, he knew. They'd have to face Doriath and his minions soon enough, and then any one of them could be lost for good. 


	6. Prophecy

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 6

Inside the throneroom of the castle, Doriath sat, wishing these goblins would shut up. He was beginning to wonder how Jareth had ever put up with them. Dear cousin Jareth, so trusting. When Doriath had suggested a visit, claiming he wished to get to know his cousin's wife and new children, Jareth had readily agreed. After all, there had been no hint of malice between the two of them before. Why should now be different?

What Jareth hadn't known, of course, was Doriath's true intentions. He had always been jealous of his cousin's high position in court. Now, he had that position, and Jareth was on the run with his wife. It would take the two of them and their twin children to make the rest of the prophecy come true, and he knew the twins had been hidden away, seperated. Jareth would never regain the throne. The Underground was Doriaths, now and forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When the Goblin King is defeated at his game  
Such girl and his Queen shall be one in the same  
Eighteen years after kindrid's sins  
Such will be the time of the twins._

The prophecy ran through Jareth's head over and over again. Every word of it had come true, so far. Sarah had defeated him and then become his queen. Shortly after she had given birth to their twin children, his cousin, Doriath, had come to visit. Doriath had shown himself, then, to be truly evil, and had taken over the Underground. Now, eighteen years later, the time had come for his children to return, to help defeat Doriath. It was the second part of the prophecy, however, that truly bothered him. It was the part he hadn't told Sarah about. He didn't want to upset her.

_In the world where nothing is ever as it seems  
A mother's nightmare comes from fulfilment of her dreams  
For after forcing the monster to leave  
One lives, one dies, three left to grieve._

Jareth knew very well what it meant. Doriath would be defeated, but he and Sarah would be forced to say goodbye to one of their children. The only thing he didn't know, which weighed heavily on his mind, was the question of when and which. It was not a pleasant thing to think upon. 


	7. Prepairing For Battle

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 7

The next morning dawned bright and early, and Jareth seemed reluctant to wake his family. He had to, though. He had already sent message crystals to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, each one in hiding with a regiment of goblins, each one ready to meet him this morning. Today was the best time for the attack, especially early in the morning. And now was the time to awaken his wife and children.

Sarah groaned softly as Jareth shook her gently from sleep. "Not now, Karen...the alarm hasn't rung yet....let me sleep..." Jareth chuckled, as did Victoria and Trevor, already awake and helping to take down the shelter. They knew everything, having listened intently to their parents' stories last night. It turned out their mother was usually like this early in the morning.

Jareth bent down next to his wife's ear and whispered softly. "Time to get up, Love. We need to attack Doriath today. The timing is right." Sarah sighed, slowly opening her eyes. She had a bad feeling about today. Something just didn't feel right. Still, she brushed it off as a mother's fear for her children's safety. It was that same fear that had made her agree to leave them on Earth in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the hiding place, Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus gathered, each leading a regiment of goblins. "Their majesties are on their way," Didymus announced. "We know that," Hoggle replied. "And according to Jareth's message, Victoria and Trevor are going to be with them as well." "Babies?" Ludo asked upon hearing this. Didymus shook his head. "Sir Ludo, you can hardly expect the young prince and princess to still be babies. Why, eighteen years have passed since Lord Jareth and Lady Sarah took them to Earth."

The three stiffened as sounds were heard coming from one of the passageways into the cave, and were relieved to see Jareth and Sarah enter, along with Victoria and Trevor. Sarah ran over to them, glad to see her friends were still alive, unhurt. "Ludo! Didymus! Hoggle!" she cried, hugging them each. "Sawah! Sawah safe!" Ludo was definatly happy to see his friend. "'Tis good to see thee and thine well, milady," said Didymus.

Hoggle, meanwhile, began discussing battle plans with Jareth. The dwarf could sense something was on the King's mind. He figured, however, that it had something to do with the coming fight, and said nothing. He still feared Jareth's temper, and knew he would be angry if he thought Hoggle thought he was in any way frightened, though Hoggle would definatly understand if he was. Hoggle would be scared, too, if he had children who were about to go into a battle like was coming up. 


	8. The Final Confrontation

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 8

Doriath was in the throne room, speaking to Karillion, his second in command. The two had an arrangement. Karillion didn't betray Doriath, and Karillion could have any girl he wanted from any Fae captives, as well as to be named chief advisor and second most powerful man in the Underground once Jareth was completely defeated. Doriath was surprised when his friend had chosen his cousin. After all, she was half mortal. Still, he was willing to let him have her. It would just mean more pain for Jareth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like a relitively simple plan. There were four entrances leading straight to the castle. One into the escher room, which Trevor would take, one into the ball room, which Sarah would take, one into the kitchen, which Victoria would take, and one into the throne room, which Jareth himself would take. Meanwhile, Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus would lead their armies into the Goblin city and storm the castle as well. It was one of those plans that was so simple Doriath wouldn't be expecting it, and that's what Jareth was counting on.

They made their move. The fighting in the goblin city was quickly a very large scale and, most likely, very deadly battle. Jareth gave the signal for his family to begin making their way through the tunnels, then took off at full speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoria moved slowly, not wanting to get caught. She was also being mindful of any traps as she made her way to the kitchen. She was surprised and more than a little suspicious to not find any at all. Then, just as she was stepping into the kitchen, her danger sense kicked in, and she whirled around to face whomever it was, but it was too late. She felt tired, suddenly, then everything went black.

As Victoria opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in the throne-room. She also had her hands tied behind her back, her ankles tied together. Thankfuly, though, she wasn't gagged. It made her easier to yell at the man standing over her. But she never got out a word. Another man grabbed her up, sliding a large arm around her, his other hand holding a knife to her throat. Then Jareth burst into the room.

Jareth hadn't been prepared to have to fight his way into the castle. He had believed Doriath hadn't found out about the secret entrances yet. That didn't matter. What mattered, now, was that they had captured Victoria. The knife at her throat was the only thing keeping Jareth from attacking Doriath immediatly. "You've just made a big mistake, Jareth," his cousin said, smiling evily. "And look what a prize I've captured for my second-in-command because of it. I plan to take your wife for myself, of course."

Victoria couldn't move, frozen by fear. She glanced over to the man speaking to her father out of the corners of her eyes. So that was Doriath, her father's cousin and enemy. Which meant the man holding her must be his second. She was a...a...~prize~ for him?!? Her fear turned to anger. She was no-one's prize! Besides, she already had a boyfriend! Then an idea struck her. What if she could...? She decided to try it.

Zoning out her father and his cousin confronting eachother, she attempted to cast a translocation spell that would get her out of Karillion's arms and to Aaron, her boyfriend back on Earth. When she opened her eyes, she realized it hadn't worked. A tear slid down her cheek as she saw she was still in the throneroom, still in Karillion's arms. Then she felt herself falling to the ground.

Aaron hadn't known what was coming. He was in his room, studying for a test the next day. The next thing he knew, he was behind some man. Then he saw that the man was holding a knife to Victoria's throat. He pulled out his own knife, ever present, snuck up behind the man, and slit his throat. Surprised, the man dropped Victoria to the ground, but his wound quickly healed over thanks to Fae magic.

Victoria took her chance, closed her eyes, and was pleasantly surprised when she was able to free herself from the bonds. She then jumped up and, seeing Karillion attack Aaron, jumped and brought a round-house kick up to the man's head, suddenly grateful for her tae-kwan-do classes. It only phased him for a moment, though, and he shot a barage of power at her, knocking her against the wall just as Sarah and Trevor entered the throne-room.

Sarah ran over to her daughter as Aaron and Trevor both attacked Karillion at the same time. Jareth ended the confrontation with Doriath, throwing a crystal at him, trapping him in it then breaking it, destroying Doriath for good. He then did the same to Karillion, and he, Trevor, and a young man he didn't recognize, ran over to where Sarah held Victoria, crying. The prophecy had been fulfilled. Victoria was gone.


	9. Things Are Not As They Seem

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. 

Chapter 9

Jareth looked over at Trevor and his friend. It seemed the young man, Aaron, had been courting Victoria on Earth, and the two had been quite in love. Now Aaron stood with himself, Sarah,and Trevor, grieving over Victoria's body. The four...._One lives, one dies, _three_ left to grieve_....Three....The prophecy said three, yet here were four. Could it be that Victoria had also cheated death? It seemed too much to hope for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoria felt so out of place. She was still in the throne room, still near the wall as she stood, slowly. What was going on? She saw her parents, her brother, and her boyfriend gathered around the pit in the center, kneeling. They looked sad. Why? She walked over. Then she saw it. Her own body. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. She had just been knocked out. What was going on? She reached out, her eyes closed, and reentered her body.

Jareth, Sarah, Trevor, and Aaron watched, amazed, as Victoria's eyes fluttered open. She was alive! The four of them closed in on her at once, highly excited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth watched from the high tower as Aaron and Victoria walked together in the garden below. Aaron was still rather amazed that all this time he had been dating a princess, and she was half Fae at that. It didn't change how he felt, though. Aaron loved Victoria, very much. He wanted to be with her forever. In fact, that was the subject they were discussing at that very moment as they sat on the edge of a stone fountain.

Victoria glanced at Aaron. He seemed nervous, and she couldn't figure out why. He wasn't going to break up with her, was he? She hoped not. She loved him. Then he took her hands, looking into her eyes. "I...I know....I should probably....discuss this with your father, first...." he stammered out. Then he just spoke clearly, the words suddenly becoming easier. "And I was going to wait 'til prom to ask you this, but I love you so much, Victoria." He knelt down in front of her as he pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it. "I need to know now. Will you marry me?"

Victoria could feel tears of joy streaming down her face. "Yes, Aaron. I will. I love you." Then she knelt down in front of him, her arms going around his neck, and he kissed her, slipping the ring on her finger. It wasn't long, though, before a cultured, Brittish sounding voice interupted them. "And when were you planning on asking me to marry my daughter?" The two lovers looked up at Jareth, embarresed.

The Goblin King only chuckled. "Don't worry. I didn't exactly ask Sarah's parents for her hand in marriage, either. But if you hurt her, Aaron, I'll tip you straight into the bog of eternal stench." "Yes, sir," Aaron replied. He wasn't really paying attention, though. He and Victoria were too busy looking into eachother's eyes. _Ah, young love,_ Jareth thought, then transported himself back to the castle.

His family was back together again. Peace was assured in the Underground for many, many years to come. His daughter was going to get married. Jareth had many, many reasons to celebrate, and celebrate he would. He went to speak with Hoggle. There was a party to be planned.

A/N: Yes...this is the final chapter. *ducks rotten fruit being thrown at her* ACK! Don't worry!!! This is the first story of a duology!! *brushes a banana of her shoulder* Jeeze....some people have no patience....*hides before she can get attacked with more rotten fruit for that comment* 


End file.
